1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bird feeder which is constructed of biodegradable material and filled with bird seeds with the feeding ports of the bird feeder being closed by detachable closures and wherein internal partitions provide for bird seeds to be discharged internally of the enclosure to a feed area adjacent the feeding ports.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various bird feeders are known, but the majority of these are constructed of rigid material capable of weather resistance, such as wood, metals, plastics, etc. and many have a removable roof structure which permits the insertion of seeds in the housings. Most bird feeders are sold without the bird seeds in them as the feeding ports of the housings are usually open and therefore the housing could not hold the seeds.
There is a need to provide a new type of bird feeder which is constructed of a biodegradable material, such as cardboard, and wherein the bird feeder is formed as an enclosure with one or more feeding ports which are provided with detachable closure means whereby the housing may be filled with bird seeds, at the point of sale.